


【圭凉】湖畔

by jihongci0401



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-29
Updated: 2019-12-29
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22013119
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jihongci0401/pseuds/jihongci0401
Relationships: Okamoto Keito/Yamada Ryosuke





	【圭凉】湖畔

冈本圭人算是半个作家，为什么说是半个，大概是初出茅庐发不出不会被退回的大作，而只能在不入流的小杂志上发一些怪谈主题的短篇故事，所以只不过是无聊的女子高中生课后的谈资罢了。  
他刚为一篇新作画上句号，时间不早不晚的，他给编辑打完了电话，揉了揉因为截稿而紧张到酸痛的肚子，决定去稍微散一下步，还能当做寻找灵感的借口。

冈本圭人今天没有选择平常那条灯火通明的路，而是走了湖边的小道。  
鬼使神差的，大概是如同所有怪谈中讲的那样莫名。  
夏日的夜晚有些吵，湖水边的空气夹带着些许潮湿的气息，鞋子踏在小路上，摩擦着从缝隙中挤出的杂草与泥土，发出细微的声响。  
月光从云层中投射出来，淡淡的洒在水面上，被微风漾起阵阵波纹，然后银色支离破碎。  
后续发展就如众多鬼故事中所描述的固定剧情那般，他看见了什么不该被看到的事物。  
他说不清那是一种怎样的感觉，不远处的栈桥上站着个人。  
‘该说是人类吗？’他在心中这样怀疑着自己。  
那个人穿着浅色的浴衣，腰带扎得过于松散，长处的衣摆一直拖到了地上，所以看不到他的脚踝，稍长的发附在领上，刘海被风吹得挡住了眼睛，或许是因为投在身上的月光和有些朦胧的雾气，整个人看起来好似在发光。  
明明是个男人，却让人只能说得出绮丽这种词汇。  
‘美得似乎不是人间之物。’身为作家的他终于用只言片语拼出来一句话用来形容他。  
他就那样站在小路上看着他，连周围的蝉鸣都变得有些刺耳，混合着快要停止的心跳。

“那边那个……”清澈的声音传进耳中。  
他看向他侧身又转过来的脸，多余的长发滑了下来，颈项的皮肤被月光映得雪白，脸侧有些碍事的发丝被指尖拨弄着慢慢别到耳后的动作，在脑中放慢了无数倍。  
他抬起眼帘，正对上他的目光。  
“要和我殉情吗？”话语从有些苍白的唇中吐出，原本上扬的嘴角在他脸上却显得有些落寞。  
那是他模糊的记忆当中，最清晰的一句话。

冈本圭人不知道自己是怎么想的，大概是怪谈故事的主角没有退缩过这样的设定，用一句话概括就是——他着了魔。  
他走过去站到他的身前，仿佛被什么牵引着，对方的手指指尖从下方划过他的胸口，然后向上滑触到了脸颊。  
他几乎是不自觉的抓住了对方的手腕，皮肤冰凉的触感传了过来。  
‘大概真的不是人类吧’，他想。

他的另一只手的手臂勾过脖颈，圭人向前倾去靠近对方，两人将要逐渐连系成为一个整体，胸口仿佛要承受不住猛烈的心跳。  
他手腕稍发力，两人便一同跌入水中。

夏日的湖水比想象中要冷得多，温度慢慢浸透着衣物，长裤和T恤在水中舒展着，而对方的浴衣像是什么活着的生物，和他本人一同缠绕在自己身上。  
颈项被扣的更紧，对方在他耳侧挣扎着呼吸。  
他用手臂将他的身体稍微托起，对着那双正在吸取空气的唇瓣吻了上去。  
如这湖水一般的冰凉。

“你这个人怎么回事！”山田凉介被拍着背咳了半天水之后说出了今天第一句稍微正经的话。  
冈本圭人在他旁边有些尴尬的笑了笑，算是回应。  
邀请第一次见面的人殉情和拖着第一次见面的人真的跳湖，大概谁都不能说谁。  
“你要负起责任。”他勾起唇角说。  
当然，他并没有说明是怎样的责任。

冈本圭人第一次感慨门口就是浴室这种设计是多么的正确。  
从初次见面到初次赤裸相见只相隔一个小时而已，反正自己大脑的转速是跟不上的，他这么想着的时候，对方冰冷的身体已经贴了上来，强行的结束了这段脑内独白。

潮湿的手掌覆盖上脸颊，似乎是让他回过一点意识到这个空间当中，温润的唇瓣凑上来，他便用舌尖去挑唆对方并试图向后撤出回旋的余地。  
他拨开花洒开关，蒸腾的水汽从鼻腔涌入，他才发现这根本没有后路，因为意识到时，嘴唇早已比大脑更为贪恋对方的温度。

两人身上的衣物已经全部湿透了，甚至还挂着点不知名的水草，显得好不狼狈，但这并不影响接下来要做的事。  
比起自己身上被点起来的莫名的燥热感，对方的身体则冰冷的要命。

他扯着缠绕在一起的腰带，松脱下来不受束缚的布料粘在白皙到透出青色的皮肤上，不平的褶皱配合着暗纹像会动一般形成诱惑的涓流。  
冈本圭人吞了口口水，火气上涌，像是回到了十几岁的时候，第一次感受到原始的性冲动那般渴望与焦躁。  
他将对方的领口扯到一旁，一口啃咬上对方的肩头，近距离的听着从对方喉咙中挤出来的音节，刺激神经。  
热水从头顶浇下，又汇成水流落在对方的皮肤上，跃动的触感从唇舌中传来，那是一种奇妙的抚摸，让人沉沦其中。

衣物被剥落下来，砸在脚边而溅起了一小朵水花。  
冈本圭人用手撩起对方颈后那些碎发，然后吻上了那片看起来十分美味的皮肤，如愿以偿。  
手臂穿过腋下去抚弄他的胸口，另一只手点着手边用来保湿的乳液，磨蹭着挤进穴口，里面比想象当中要柔软的多，正伴随着动作与轻微的喘息声蠕动着。  
他将手指转了转向深处顶弄，对方便软了脚，半靠在墙壁上回头看他，湿漉漉的眼睛却显得色情无比。  
不安分的拇指与小指拨弄着囊带，胸口上的手也从小腹滑了下来，从根部开始套弄着前端，犬齿刮挠着他背部的皮肤，在上面留下两道红痕。  
缝隙中的手指张合去撑开肠壁，水流顺着手臂滑落其中又被活动着的关节带了出来，沿着大腿一路滑下。

山田的手指点落在圭人的手上，指尖按着骨节处磨蹭着滑动，仿佛是一种游刃有余的挑衅。  
圭人用鼻尖勾勒着对方耳缘的形状，伸手关掉的开关让空间内突然安静了下来，只能听到彼此的呼吸声，手指从孔洞中撤了出来，换成沾了润肤乳的拇指，撑开伴随着摩擦力不足的滑动却并不阻碍性器的挤入。  
肠壁恰到好处的包裹着他的东西，顺畅的将它整根吞入，圭人试着抽出了部分，翻出了些许内侧粉红色的内壁，他抚弄着前端上翘着的性器，小心的动作着，等待对方有些艰难的喘息中带上色情的音节。

伴随着顶向深处的撞击，姿势的缘故迫使山田挺立着的东西就那么抵在了墙上，端孔溢出来的液体在瓷砖上留下一片黏着的水渍。  
被咬着后颈的山田不自觉的收缩着穴口，却把里面的东西又吞入一个新的深度，难以忍耐的呻吟出声。  
山田回过头向对方索吻，甚至在撞击下被牙齿划破了舌头。  
似乎都察觉到了这个体位不怎么便于接吻，圭人干脆退了出来，对方便配合着他转过了身并抬起一侧的大腿附带着手臂的缠绕。  
只断了几秒的吻便这么再次连接上，圭人干脆把对方托了起来，像他们在水中做的那样。

只擦到半干的皮肤有种糟糕的吸附力，促使圭人捏着对方的腿根不想撒手。  
昂扬着的性器在月光下泛着水光并随着呼吸轻微的颤抖着。  
他将脸凑近，用舌尖挑逗着囊带的纹路，鬓边的发便扫上了对方大腿内侧柔软的肌肤，惹得山田不由得痉挛了一下，差点就这样射了出来。  
他将舌头向下探入正收缩着的穴口，唇齿间充满了交合的腥味。

圭人仰起身，手臂环绕着对方的腿，手指在皮肤上缓慢的游走，“你身上好冷。”他这么说着。  
山田的身体倾了过来，手掌抵在他的胸口，“那你来温暖我啊。”  
他除了认命以外没有任何选项。

大腿处覆了薄汗的皮肤相蹭着，充满了腻人的胶着感，每一次抽送都能体会到对方肌肤柔滑的程度。  
臀部的皮肤被撞得有些发红，他扒着他的肩膀，圭人目光所触及到的那块被月光映得有些晃眼的皮肤加上随着动作而摇晃着的碎发。  
他看着他。  
像碎在礁石上的海浪。

他甚至将食指的第一个指节伸进连接着的地方，看着对方挤出泪花的眼眶和眼尾愉悦的线条。  
对方的脚腕相抵缠着他的腰，迫使他更深的挤入他的身体中。  
山田伸着手臂勾住他的背，两人的胸膛几乎贴在一起，染上温度的嘴唇贴着他的耳根，他说“你知道吗，我要死了。”  
冈本圭人不知道自己到底有没有明白这句话的意思，他只是转过头用自己的嘴唇去吞下对方的难耐的吐息。  
他向下压在他的身上，然后把所有欲望都倾诉在对方陷入皮肉的怀抱当中。

冈本圭人第二天清醒过来的时候，除了空气当中弥漫着的交合的味道和身侧的一片狼藉，没有什么能够证明昨天的情景是真实的。  
他打了个哈欠后环顾四周，原本堆放着稿纸的小桌上放了个什么东西。  
他揉揉眼睛抬腿挪动着过去，用指尖捏起那封信，举起来透过阳光晃了晃，然后他从桌边摸过点烟用的火柴，将它在茶几上烧了个干净，而后又熟练的抽出封底用的纸，裁下一块将灰烬包入其中，最后他将它塞进了会随身携带的钥匙上的香囊中。

一年又四个月之后，冈本圭人终于成功拿下新人奖并出版了自己的第一本小说。  
这一年多的日子里，尽管有些交通不便之苦，他还是没有从以前的房子当中搬来。  
这天，完成了最后的校对工作，他突然想去湖边散步。  
不远处的栈桥上站了个人，头发相较之前长长了许多，衣襟还是像从前那样扎得不松不紧的，让圭人忍不住替他打了个寒颤。  
然后他回过头，长发从肩膀滑下，露出好看的颈线。  
他说：“那边那个，你要跟我殉情吗？”  
这次，他是笑着的。


End file.
